The perfect plan
by Lunzera
Summary: D'jok is feeling very vulnerable, so it's the best opportunity for Sinedd to strike. YAOI


It was getting late, but it didn't matter to D'jok, as he was trying to drown his sadness with alchohol in the bar, which he started visiting more often. Unfortunately for him, the Snowkids striker didn't know he was being watched and the person who was watching him was plotting something. Why would D'jok be sitting in a bar trying to cloud his brain with liquid? Well, he's been having big relationship problems with Mei and this, in his opinion, is the best way to escape from the harsh reality. As he was sunk in his thoughts, he didn't notice a girl approach him. The girl had long blond hair, blue eyes, a nice smile and you could certainly see that she was very enthusiastic about something.

-You're D'jok from the Snowkids! Please, can I have your autograph?

-Please, it's really not the best time, - he replied.

-Oh come on, it won't take long, I would really appreciate it.

-Oh alright…

D'jok placed his drink on the counter, managed to squeeze out the best fake smile that he could, although you could notice that he was mumbling to himself, but he pulled himself together and managed to finish the job. The girl was long gone after saying her thanks, but what he wasn't aware of, is that she was the perfect distraction for the man who's been watching him to slip something in his drink. After a short while and a few more sips, it finally started kicking it. The red head started feeling quite dizzy and everything was getting blurry. To any other observant client it would look as if he can't handle the alchohol, but it was much more than that, as he was trying to stumble out of the bar, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at the person and he saw that it was a familiar face, but seeing as his mind was getting blank, he pretty much didn't care as he let the person lead him to his car and they drove off.

After a 20 minute drive, he could see them stop at some hotel. He was carefully lead to a room and then not that carefully dropped on the bed. D'jok tried to lift his head a bit and in the light he could get a better look at his captor. He had long black hair, dark eyes, and he was grinning at him. It was Sinedd's face. He was at the mercy of Sinned. Not much time has passed after this realization and he felt the man ripping at his clothes. In the matter of seconds he lost his shirt, his pants quickly followed and it didn't take much time, or effort to pull off his boxers and that meant that D'jok was completely exposed and helpless due to the effect of the "poison". He felt Sinedd placing kisses all over his neck and it didn't take long for him to invade the red head's mouth, exploring every single part of it with his tongue. As the drug continued to cloud his mind, he felt his inhibitions completely slip away and get taken over by lust. Little did it help for his self-control, as he was growing harder to these ministrations and started willingly spreading his legs. The man above him started chuckling, supposedly it was very amusing for him.

-You're pathetic, he said, I'll fuck you up real good.

As D'jok felt his rival get off of him, it was short-lived, as Sinedd was only grabbing a bottle of lube from the night stand. Quickly taking off his own clothes, he started lubing up his relatively nice-sized dick, then pretty much without any warning, he raised D'jok's legs on his shoulders and rammed his rod in the insides of the striker. Having no preparation caused the boy to hiss in pain at first, but that was just fuelling up the drug inside the victim's body, as he soon found himself moaning from pleasure. His dick got even harder, if that was even possible and it did much to help raise the self-esteem of Sinedd.

-Look at you! The captain of the Snowkids, completely at my mercy. You're such a slut, you love having a cock in your ass. Moan for me, ride my dick, whore.

D'jok was too lost in the pleasure to hear the mocking of Sinedd. He put his hand on his cock and started leisurely stroking it, using the last of his quickly disappearing strength for this deed. That increased Sinedd's vigor even more as he started to thrust even quicker in to the heat. Also, he managed to find the right angle and hit the sweet spot of the withering mess underneath him that is D'jok.

-Aaahhh, he screamed, as Sinedd started to pound harder and more precisely.

By now D'jok probably screamed many things that he wouldn't be proud of, but the only thing he could hear was the chuckling from the form above him. After another set of thrusts, D'jok reached the point of no return as he came all over his chest and as he was coating his abs with the semen, he felt himself screaming his name.

-You probably enjoyed this more than me,- mocked Sinedd.

And with that thought he pulled out his stiff rod out of D'jok's tightness, gave himself a few quick strokes and shot spurts of cum all over the Snowkid's face to defile him even more. As D'jok was losing consciousness, he could still hear the shower water running and after that he drifted off to sleep. What he didn't hear though was the slamming of the door, as Sinedd left completely satisfied with his work.


End file.
